Tokens
Resources Resources are all goods and services used in your cities in the context of the game. Every separate branch of the economy constitutes a separate resource (for example Heavy Industry, High-tech Industry, Offices, Business hotels, etc.). It doesn't matter if you take a physical entity (like Industrial goods), a service (like Office services), or the movement of people (represented by the Holiday or Citizen tokens), all of them count equally as resources. The only difference is the transportation mode they use - freight or passenger transportation. Resources are both produced and consumed in your cities. Take a look at the information panels available for each building to see what resources it consumes (buys) and what resource it produces. Resource balance is the difference in tokens between how much your city consumes, how much it produces, and also how much it imports or exports of a particular resource. You can see it at all times in the Resource panel. For more information on it and the overall economics of the game, refer to the Game Economics article. Map-dependent resources Production of some resources requires natural deposits or features, and can only be produced on maps that contain such features. This is the case with: Fuel - requires Oil deposits Water - requires artesian Water deposits Food industry - requires Arable land Holidays - requires interesting natural features, aka. Holiday zones If you want to produce any of these four resources, you have to choose a specific map, containing its deposits. Holidays is a bit of an exception, because you can create Holiday zones in any city by vastly improving Environment. This is very difficult, however, and it will never create enough Holiday resource for industrial rate production. Utilities Utilities are a subgroup of resources that are vital for every city, because they include its basic functional necessities, such as Electricity and Water supply. Besides companies, Citizens consume (buy) these resources directly, so with the growth of city population there will be growth in the demand for Utilities, even though no other business is present in the city that consumes them. The Resource Center that you build in the beginning of each city supplies the four Utilities at the same time, but its output is soon outgrown by the city, which then needs to start production of the Utilities, or to import them. Because of their vital importance, Utility production is always managed directly by the city, not by private companies, so you need to prepare for this expense! Note that there are no Utility networks (such as there were in the Sim City series) - you only need to provide the production buildings and connect them by road. The four types of Utilities are: *Electricity *Water *Fuel *Waste treatment Tokens Tokens are the in-game unit used to represent all resources, regardless of them being tradeable, or not. They represent a quantity of a particular good, a resource or set of passengers (workers). The table indicates the amount of the resource for 1 token. Via the building list, you can convert how many buildings are the equivalent of 1 token of the resource in question. Table These are valid as of: 10-18-2009, Build 383 Cash tokens The Cash tokens represent the money resource. Be warned that only your Cashflow is used to calculate available Cash tokens for the city, and not your total Budget! 1 Cash Token = 100 Credits in your Cashflow so 134 Cash tokens is an income of 13,400/mo. You use Cash tokens primarily in your transactions with Omnicorp. You can use them also to 'wire' money from city to city. Citizen tokens These represent a large quantity of Unemployed citizens of the respective class in the city. Normally you don't want that (since unemployed citizens bring problems), but you will need them to build Megastructures. You can trade Citizen tokens, but that will work only in two cases: 1. For building MegaStructures. The citizens traded to another city can be allocated for the construction process. 2. Trading with Omnicorp. The citizens 'sold' will properly diminish unemployment in your city, and will bring you some cash (both from taxes paid and from the transaction with Omnicorp). The same is valid when you trade them to another city; however, they won't work at any businesses in the other city and do not count towards filling jobs there. They do however count towards unemployment, so you will be practically transferring that problem to the other city. Category:Resources Category:Trade Category:Token